dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Garon
King Garon is the king of the kingdom of Nohr, and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. A cruel, hard-hearted conqueror, Garon's main goal is the destruction of Nohr's rival kingdom, Hoshido, and the glory of conquest. Appearance Garon is an old, but well-built, man with clammy gray skin and grizzled white hair. He is wrinkled, with a constantly fierce expression on his face. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *'Bölverk' Abilities *'Dragonskin' *'Draconic Hex' Personality Garon is portrayed as a ruthless, mean, cold-hearted man that has no mercy for anyone who does not please him or dares to defy him. He has been known to execute people on the spot without any sort of rationale, even in front of his youngest daughter. His ruthless nature extends heavily to his adopted "child", the Avatar, who is constantly ordered by Garon to perform inhuman tasks in order to "earn his trust." Actions ranging from slaughtering innocents are among the most notable, his children either reluctantly follow through with orders, or to find ways to limit the damage, but they never outright defy him. He has also expressed cold detachment to Azura, his step-daughter through his second wife, going so far as to refuse a prisoner trade between the Avatar and Azura. He has little trust even in his subordinates; though he orders Iago to kill the Avatar repeatedly, he considers him nothing more than a foolish pawn. However, many years prior, Garon was portrayed in a different light. Leo notes that Garon would do many things typical of a loving father, such as letting Leo ride on his shoulders. While he was still a rather stern man outside of his family life, he was hurt emotionally by the deaths of his wives. Apparently, Garon was quite the ladies' man and easily won the hearts of many women, including his wives Katerina and Arete. However, his love for women prevented him from breaking their hearts, letting them do as they please, and resulted in the birth of his four children, each with different mothers. The Nohrian siblings believe that after numerous attempts by his concubines to assassinate the other children and other women to gain control of the throne, Garon became much more hardened, suspicious of any sort of trust because he felt that he could be taken advantage of if he was not careful. This perspective resulted in actions, such as beginning to antagonize the neighboring kingdom of Hoshido. Pre-Clash Biography Garon is the king of Nohr and a stern man. He is the father of Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, the stepfather of Azura, the husband of his first wife Katerina and the second husband of Arete, his second wife, and the paternal grandfather of Siegbert and Forrest. Following his murder of Sumeragi, he kidnapped a young Avatar and made them his adoptive child. He confined them to the Northern Fortress where they were raised alone. Due to Nohr's horrible weather and poor crop yields, he orders his children to invade Hoshido. He is ambitious and has a lust for power, and is always suspicious of others. Unfortunately his attempts to attack Hoshido were stopped by a magical barrier placed by Hoshido's queen Mikoto, which robbed any Nohrian soldier of any will to fight if they passed through it. Several support conversations between the Nohrian siblings reveal that in his youth, he had a very different demeanor towards his children, being a doting and loving father. However, he also frequently indulged in his rather harmful passions, did not take responsibility for his actions and never could leave a woman he'd once loved. As a result, his many mistresses began jockeying for his favor, often turning to violence in the process. It's thought that this unhappy family life is what eventually hardened him into the person he is at the start of the game. Furthermore, it is also revealed that he also visited the Rainbow Sage when he was younger, and thus received power from him. Before the events of Fates start, Garon exiled the Avatar to Northern Fortress until they were strong enough to meet his expectations. He would only let them out if they could prove themselves to him. After the Avatar bests Xander in combat, Garon allows the Avatar to return to the Nohrian capital. At the castle, Garon gives the Avatar the Ganglari and has them use it on some prisoners from a recent skirmish, including Rinkah and Kaze. After the Avatar defeats the prisoners, he then orders them to execute them, to which they refuse because they are already defeated. Angered by their refusal, he uses his magic to kill one of the prisoners. Before he can kill Kaze, the Avatar blocks it with Ganglari, angering him even more. He then orders Xander to kill them, but after a short argument and battle, Leo "kills" them instead, pleasing him before leaving to decide the Avatar's punishment. Later on, the Avatar, along with Elise, wait outside Garon's room when they hear commotion. He is startled when he hears them at first, but after the two apologize to him for the recent event, lets them in. To make the Avatar more useful, he orders them to scout a supposedly abandoned Hoshidan fort with Hans at the Bottomless Canyon, and return when they give him a status update on it. Notable Actions Garon is first seen leading the Nohrian army through the mountains of Tamriel. As one of the civilians flees with his family from Helgen, he foolishly asks Garon for directions, but instead has the directions coerced out of him by Garon, who subsequently executes him and imprisons his family. Garon sends a small party of about 11 people to Helgen, all armed with Wyrmslayers, to scout the area and possibly clear it out via slaughter. Subsequently, Garon himself attacks Helgen with the Nohrian army. He is accosted by Sans, who dumps hot deep frying oil on his face, but to no avail. Relationships Leo Leo is the youngest son of King Garon. Garon sees Leo as nothing more than a tool to advance his plans of conquest. Trivia * Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fire Emblem Category:Male Category:Conquerors Category:Nohrians